The Few who Changed the World
by atardisat221b
Summary: Skye and Ward have a seemingly simple mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, they run into a major problem when they are captured. Will this encounter bring out the true feelings they have? *Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R. :) *
1. Chapter 1

((Skyward ftw! Okay well this is my first fanfic EVER. Such a magical moment I know. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading loves!))

Chapter 1

Skye's POV:

"Okay stay right behind me don't wander off, " whispered Ward.

"I know, I know okay. What's the worst that could happen?" I responded, waving my hand in his direction.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Okay, okay. Never mind then."

He cautiously looked out across the corner of the concrete building.

"Looks clear." He stated before placing his hand on his intercom, "Fitzsimmons, you there?"

"Uh… yeah," responded Fitz, "Okay here's the plan: You're going to need to disable the reactors inside the core of their-.

"Simpler please." I interrupted, just wanting to get in and out of this mission.

I heard Simmons take the microphone from him.

"Listen, you're going to have to go through the doors directly to your left. Then, sneak in the door labeled 34C. After that all you need to do is place the chip I gave you into the hard drive and get out of there as fast as you can."

"Seems simple enough." I smirked.

Ward rolled his eyes and continued to load ammo into his gun.

After I received the plan (again, in detail) from Grant, we decided to head into the building.

"Okay, you stick behind me. Any soldiers that come after us, I can handle. You just place the chip inside the hard drive."

"Oh come on I know what I'm doing you know," I retorted.

"Hey!" whispered Ward, a smirk on his face, "You're the trainee if you didn't remember. "

"Yeah, okay" I teased, rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

((Wow okay! Thanks so much for all the views and reviews and follows and everything! I couldn't believe it! So sorry I have a tendency to make lots of short chapters L. But since I haven't anything better to do I promise to make tons!

Thanks again and enjoy!))

Chapter 2

"Ready?" Ward questioned me, his eyebrow rising.

"Gee, I don't know. You only told me a hundred times."

"Cut it out, okay? Just get in and get out."

"Alright, alright I-" I was cut off by Grant staring intently at me.

"Lets just go then." He snapped.

I watched as he strapped the gun onto his vest and checked his

intercom. I made sure mine was turned on (even though the constant

beeping got a bit bothersome).

Ward stood up, brushing the bits of gravel off his pants before checking

around the corner of the building. We silently shuffled

across the side building, keeping an eye out for any guards or soldiers.

When we got to the doors, he motioned for me

to stand on the opposite side of the door opening.

"You good?" he mouthed.

"Yeah."

Ward tossed me the small metal chip. It was as thin as paper and so tiny

I was afraid it would fall out of my hand. He looked around the door

entrance into the hall.

Nodding back at me, he entered the key code and raised his gun. I was

sure to stay directly behind him, considering the fact I wasn't given a

gun.

He pointed to the right at a steel door labeled 34-C, without lowering his

gun. As silent as I could, I walked into the room. I had to use all my

strength in order to push the heavy steel open. Once I was inside, I was

shocked by the large amount of technology. It wasn't too arduous to find

the core. I reached out to place the chip inside when suddenly my vision

went black and I felt myself fall onto the cold, steel ground.


	3. Chapter 3

((Well hello there! Welcome to chapter 3, which is much longer than the other 2 and much more action packed! Whoopee!

PLEASE REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER :) ))

Chapter 3

"Hey! Hey come on wake up!"

My vision is blurred and I can't focus on any sights or smells.

Where am I? Where's Grant? What happened in the control room?

A sharp throbbing in my wrists interrupts my thoughts.

"Skye? Skye can you hear me?" I suddenly recognize the voice I heard earlier. Grant's.

I try to say something but I can't move anything.

Slowly, I open my eyes and let my vision refocus on his face only a few inches from mine.

"I'm trying to get you out, they tied you up here."

Suddenly, behind him I see a dark shadow approaching. I tried to see what it was or call out but my mind was far too heavy and foggy.

I felt Ward turn away and reach for his gun. All at once I felt his body weight crush onto my thighs. I tried to twist away from the figure that hit him but instead I felt a blunt, stinging force strike my cheek, once again, knocking me out.

I open my eyes. Immediately everything is much clearer. I feel a lot more alert than last time. I guess whatever they used to knock me out wore off.

I look down at my wrists to find them tied up to Wards' with a crude rope. My wrist and face was covered with blood.

I couldn't turn back to see Ward, but I felt his body warmth and shallow breathing.

"Pst! Grant?" I nudged his back with my elbow.

Immediately he tensed up and tried to stand to no avail. The only thing he managed to do was practically dislocate my shoulder from pulling the ropes.

"Cut it out we're not going to get anywhere." I stated, pointing to the location where the rope locked into a metal grate.

"Well that's just great then," Sighed Ward, "The last thing on my agenda was getting tied up with you."

"Hey, I was just expecting you to buy me a drink first."

"Skye really. Do you know where the chip is?"

"No, I was about to place it. Then I was just knocked out."

"Even better." Grant sarcastically remarked, "I might still have a knife in my side pocket, if I can reach it..."

He pulled the rope on my wrists, causing them to hurt even more, and got the silver blade out from his vest.

I watched as he tried to slice through the figure 8 loops that bound us to the ground.

"Well what do we do now?" I inquired.

"Try I get out. We'll have to abandon the mission without the chip in our hands"

"SKYE? AGENT WARD? Are you there?" Simmons words interrupted Grants' trying to cut off the ropes.

"Yeah. We're here just a little tied up at the moment." I responded.

"Really?" Grant rolled his eyes at me.

"You guys have to get of there." Simmons voice sounded worried.

"Why? What is it?" Grant asked, worried.

"The whole lot." She stammered, "They're going to blow the whole lot up."


	4. Chapter 4

((Yay for cliffhangers! Hopefully you guys like it so far.

Please post a review if you want me to continue with the story. Thanks :) ))

Chapter 4

"WHAT HOW?" Grant demanded.

"There seems to be something called a nuclear air reaction chamber. It can be used to send particles into the air that-."

"How long do we have?"

"I'd say about two minutes."

At this, Ward began sawing the rope again. When it was finally off, Ward tossed me one of his guns.

"Okay, listen. The only goal is to find the way out. Just follow me and don't do anything stupid." He remarked.

"Got it." I confirmed, much more alert.

We ran up to the door, but it seemed to be locked from the inside.

"Okay, move out of the way." Ward barked, moving back from the door.

At one, he ran up to it and kicked his foot into the door, causing it to break down almost immediately.

Huh. I thought that only happened in movies.

Without a word, we ran down the gray hall. Since neither of us knew where we were going, we just ran down hall after hall. My breathing grew heavier and heavier and it became shallow and hitched. I grew very light headed, but continued to keep up with Ward.

Out of nowhere I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and stop me in my tracks. They tried to cover my mouth but I could still barely scream out to Ward.

Ward turned around and instantaneously aimed a pistol directly behind me.

In the same instant I felt a gun aimed against my head. I tried not to panic, even though I felt as if I may faint.

Through a veil of panic, I remembered the gun training Ward and I did earlier this week.

I grabbed the butt of the gun and twisted up, hitting against the man's arm and causing him to let go of the gun and me. I rolled to the side, allowing Ward to shoot him.

"Come on." Wards voice shook as he reached down to grab my hand.

It took all the momentum I had left to get up and continue running.

After a few more turns we reached the metal door with anther keypad.

"Fitzsimmons?" Ward asked into the intercom, "We've got a problem."

"On it." Simmons voice cracked over the microphone.

"How much time do we have?" Ward asked.

"About 30 seconds. Fitz is cracking it now." Simmons replied worriedly.

At this, Ward began worriedly pacing back and forth. I had to admit against my will that it was a cute habit to have.

"HELLO!" Fitz called over the microphone, "I'm entering the code now it should unlock-"

The metal door clicked open and Ward pushed it open to reveal the bright sunlight.

"10 seconds, get as far away from the place as you can." Stated Simmons worriedly.

Ward and I ran as fast as we could manage.

We were at the top of hill when the building exploded, the light visible even from behind. The sparks seemed to fly everywhere, causing even larger explosions.

When we stopped running I felt lightheaded. As if all the pain from the past minutes came back all at once. I couldn't keep my eyes open or my breathing even. The only thing I remembered vividly was feeling Ward's arms wrap around me to hold me up.


	5. Chapter 5

((Guys I love you so much! Actually, I spent the day worrying no one liked my story because no one ever reviewed it. I then realized that I had "moderate reviews" turned on and spent a couple hours face palming myself and reading your lovely comments. Thanks for all the suggestions! I tried to incorporate everyone into this chapter including making it longer yay. Thanks for putting up with my mismatched story skills :)

Enjoy! ))

Chapter 5

**(GRANT'S POV)**

What exactly happened to Skye? I don't know.

One minute she was fine, and the next she was completely knocked out. She was light enough for me to be able to carry her to the nearest landing, so that's just what I did.

"Anyone there?" I called into the tiny intercom.

"Yes! Ward, are you all right? Is Skye?" Simmons thick accent spoke over the mic.

"Yeah I'm fine. Skye, well, I don't know actually."

At this point I heard Coulson get on the intercom.

"Agent Ward, we've got the plane coming to get you and Skye."

"Got it thanks."

Since it might be a while, I decided to sit down against the large boulder atop the hill. Once I reached it, I placed

Skye down (as gingerly as I could manage) and pulled out my last remaining pistol. Looking down at Skye began

to worry that something may be wrong with her. It was a stupid thing to worry about, I mean, she didn't matter

that much to me she was just a rookie, right? Just in case, I decided to check her breathing. It was shallow, but

at least she was breathing.

After lots of pacing, and other attempts to clear my mind, I finally saw the jet headed in my direction. I picked

back up Skye and watched as it landed. The first person to come barreling out was Simmons, followed by Fitz,

Coulson, and May.

"What happened?" Coulson demanded looking down at Skye.

"I…uh… I don't know she kind of just passed out. " I responded looking back down.

"Okay, lets just get her into the medical treatment center and get out of here."

I couldn't have agreed more. I walked up the ramp leading into the jet, Skye in my arms and took her to the medical center. Since not much happened today, it was rather calm.

"What's wrong?" asked a doctor with dark hair and a white lab coat.

"I'm not too sure we were on a mission and she sort of just…fainted I guess." I answered.

'Alright just put her over there." The doctor stated, jabbing a finger at the empty bed in the corner.

I placed her on the bed and rested my hands awkwardly at my side.

**(SKYE'S POV)**

I opened my eyes to be bombarded by the bright white of the room I was in.

I was worried someone had captured me, again, until I saw Ward's face staring blankly down at me to the side of the bed.

"Whoa… what happened?" I questioned as I tried to sit up.

"You passed out after the mission. You've been asleep for a while." Ward stated bluntly, "Also, we had to go through your medical records to find lots of things you failed to tell us."

"Hm…" I murmured, not in the mood to hear all that was there.

"Yeah, for example, did you know that you've had chronic asthma since you were 3? That's kind of important to note."

"Eh whatever," I responded, waving a hand at him, "it's no big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Ward questioned, obviously pissed off, "You were almost dead."

"But here I am." I emphasized, gesturing to myself, "Alive."

"For now." Ward scoffed.


End file.
